doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Eleventh Hour (Part Two) (The NK Tales)
Plot Oblivions Invasion Plan has the go ahead and with his alliance, who will win? Story Jets of mixed chemicals starts coming up from the ground 'Oh Shane, Its been great..Fellow Sibling' she smiles 'Wait..Sibling' Shane said as more chemical mixture comes out of the ground, the other Amy then disappears as does the forcefield 'Hologram' said Jeff 'Thanks, Captain Obvious' Said Stampy, Thor said quietly from his hiding place 'Thats not possible' as Amy then begins to put her hand in her pocket to reveal Oblivions weapon 'No..No' Said Shane in terror 'A Welcome back would be nice' said Amy as Oblivion, Shanes Asgardian Brother, Appears behind her 'Nothing you can do brother, her soul is mine' as more of the strange chemical mixture starts making its way from where the forcefield was..Oblivion said 'THIS IS MY ULTIMATE VICTORY' as Shane, Stampy and Jeff look on both confused and terrifed as the opening titles roll, As it looks like Shane, Jeff and Stampy are going to be caught by the chemical mixture, Thor's hammer hits the chemical jets coming out of the ground putting a stop to it, 'Ooh someone else i can play with' said Amy 'My Slave' said Oblivion 'I will not let you handle this one..I will' as he reaches for his weapon, Thor realizes he is in a bad situation and starts to run the opposite way, Oblivion gives chase to Thor whilst Shane confronts Amy 'What has he done to you?' Shane asked, 'I am no longer alone' Amy says 'What does that mean?' Shane asked, 'My Soul is Oblivions, I didnt trust him at first so i sent that hypercube but its too late for you now' she said with a hypnotized tone to her voice, 'We need to get her soul back from Oblivion' said Stampy urgently, 'Sure' said Jeff 'Like we're just gonna ask him for it' 'Guys..This isnt the time for arguments' Lets find Thor, Stampy and Jeff didnt follow 'Fine..I will' Shane walked off whilst Thor was still being chased by Oblivion and then Amy stepped out in front of Thor, he was surrounded 'You've got me..at long last, took you long enough' he said, Oblivion scowled 'it took me as long as it needed me to. and now Odinson you shall perish' 'Only if i get my say' said Shane as he ran up to Oblivion, They were face to face a few seconds later 'Come on then, Lets see what you are made of..Kill me' demanded Shane, Oblivion laughed 'Even i know that its not eligable to kill family under the asgardian rule book', 'You play by rules' Thor was suprised when he heard this 'I wont kill you..My Subject will' Amy stepped forward with her weapon and aimed it at Shane 'For Oblivion' she yelled, just as she was about to take the shot, a needle is put into her arm and she screams 'My Subject' Oblivion said and he ran over to her, Elliot, Toby and Alisha were standing where Amy was, 'Whats your deal then?' Shane questioned, Elliot answered 'Well these two help me make a substance or a cure as you call it to remove the power from her, She is back to her normal self. This made Shane turn his attention to his asgardian brother 'Oblivion..your plan has failed' 'But the chemicals havent' Oblivion 'Afraid they have' said Thor as he held up his hammer, 'Really?' I have plenty of it anyway. My experiment can begin as he said this a ship flew over NK School 'Oh great, the cavalries here' said Shane, 'Or is it?' said Elliot as he got out a remote and pushed a button revealing it to be an Asgardian Prison Carrier, Oblivion growled as he was beemed aboard, a few seconds later the ship flew off into space as everyone cheers and claps, Alisha and Toby walk off with confused looks on their faces. 'What did I just see?' they both said as Shane and the gang celebrate the defeat of Oblivion once more. Next Time After that a Next Time Trailer is shown: Shane says 'I think we have something here guys' it then shows Elliots Temple under attack, an explosion and a close up of Amy shushing someone, 'Oh dear, we are in trouble' Thor says as a Dalek eyestalk is shown moving from the left hand side of the screen to face the camera and the trailer ends with Shane saying 'This is the Worst Kept Secret..In the universe'